


Say my name and every color illuminates

by Ginny_Lovegood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/F, linny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny_Lovegood/pseuds/Ginny_Lovegood
Summary: It's Luna's birthday and Ginny has a surprise...
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, implied Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 12





	Say my name and every color illuminates

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Spectrum, Florence and the machine.

After a long day at work, I was exhausted. It was dark outside, and I had just finished checking my bookshop, Mockingjay, for Nargles when I got a text from my girlfriend, Ginny. We had been dating for two years now, and we had been living together for the better part of a year. I sighed and opened my phone. "Meet me at the Hog's Head." The Hog's Head was our favorite restaurant. I very tired, but I walked to the Hog's Head anyway. 

When I stumbled into the Hog's Head, not a single light was on. Suddenly, the lights lit up the whole room!

"Surprise!" Said Neville, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Hannah, and Draco. Oh! I had forgotten it was my birthday!

Ginny ran over and planted a kiss on my lips. 

"Happy Birthday, luv!" She said. Ginny looked like a goddess. Her red hair was tied up into a bun, and she wore a pastel green dress- the color of vibrant springtime. She was also wearing the necklace I gave her, emerald to ward off the Harpies. 

Harry came over, an arm laced around Draco's back. "We got you this!" It was a small black parcel, with blue and navy ribbon wrapped around it. There was a card that said "Happy Birthday Luna". But before I could take it, Ginny glared at Harry.

" Lu, will you make me the happiest woman alive-" she paused to get on one knee- "and marry me?" She took out a small, silver box engraved with the words "To my Lu" on the top.

I kissed her.

"Of Course, stupid!" I said a minute later, laughing.

I took the box from her hands and opened it. Inside there was a silver ring, with a Griffin engraved on the outside. The Griffin's single eye was a diamond, and its scales were emerald.

There was a message written inside the ring. It said "Love is Blind."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading! Plz tell me what you think!


End file.
